ludicrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandshrooms
Symbol of mass crowd behavior. Synopsis A fungal virus which invaded Gunmetal City, which flourishes through reanimating the dead and hijacking consumers. These unfortunate folk are granted power over time by their uninformed guest, and slowly lose their own will and right to the invaders. There is currently no cure. Fun fact: Once grilled and salted, Sandshrooms are completely harmless and can be used for edible matter. The only problem is the risk of losing humanity, knowing that these zombies once used to be humans. Profiles Sandshroom The first stage of Sandshroom zombie starts off as a mushroom. The mushroom's features include an entirely-brown color palette and a zigzag pattern across its stem. Other than that, it looks like any normal capped mushroom. Sand Bag (EV1) An unfortunate fellow that recently found out what an ungrilled mushroom tastes like. Synopsis Sand Bags are usually weak when alone or idle, but are almost always found with a group or at least a partner. They are also the most common type of Sandshroom zombie. Appearance Sand Bags retain most of their human physique but are given outer teeth that protrude through their upper lips and mushroom caps which grow all the way down to their backs. The host's appearance isn't always the same, but the mushroom's color is always brown. Ability Though Sand Bags have humanlike qualities, they're sluggish because the host is still being resisted by the victim. Their strategies include basic attacks such as claw-to-anything attacks and biting, while some zombies can even use fighting styles or weaponry if their victim allows them to. Sand Dune (EV1 > EV2A) A path of evolution for a Sandbag after three months since infection. Synopsis Beefier than its lesser form, Sand Dunes focus on upgrading upper body strength and can even lift its own weight. Though much stronger, they still aren't that fearsome. Appearance Sand Dunes appear the same as Sand Bags, but with visible muscle mildly rippling through their arms. Ability Sand Dunes pack a bigger punch and contain more aggro to share. Sand Paper (EV1 > EV2B) A path of evolution for a Sandbag after three months since infection. Synopsis Faster than its lesser form, Sand Papers spend to increase lower body endurance and can run like they have never done before. Though much faster, they still aren't that powerful. Appearance Sand Papers appear the same as Sand Bags, but with the ability to run as well as sharper outer teeth. Ability Sand Papers have the ability to sprint, jump, climb, and other simple parkour movements. Sand Storm (EV2A > EV3A) The next evolution for Sand Dunes granted after six months since infection. Synopsis With yet another strength buffer, by now the infection had completely taken over the victim and the Sandshroom virus can let out its bottled rage through raw power using tough arms like logs. Appearance Sand Storms have by now undergone a big change, with more muscle mass and toed hands to prove it. They also have hair long enough to hide their now-soulless eyes. Ability Sand Storms are even stronger than Sand Dunes, and also have the ability to create spore bombs to further spread the Sandshroom virus, at the cost of slow movement due to the muscle mass overencumbering leg strength. Quick Sand (EV2B > EV3B) The next evolution for Sand Papers granted after six months since infection. Synopsis Now with advanced footwork thanks to the victim giving in completely to its host, the Sandshroom virus now has the freedom to go anywhere it wishes without any restraint. Appearance Quick Sands still look like regular Sand Bags, but now with extremely sharp outer teeth and clawed hands. Ability Quick Sands are much more mobile than ever before, being able to dodge, wall-run, dive-roll, and other complex parkour movements. Some of them might have even gone far enough to teach themselves how to do stylish tricks such as flips and other gymnastics just for show-and-brag. Sand Castle (EV3A > EV4A) The next evolution for Sand Storms to transform into mammoths rewarded to them one year after infection. Synopsis A force of nature, Sand Castles are fit to be a juggernaut with arms similar to size, shape, and texture as a stone castle tower, effectively giving it its name. It is hands-down one of the strongest Sandshroom variants. Appearance Sand Castles are large zombies whose muscular arms and three toes for hands stand out the most. The host's mushroom head has at this point devoured the entire body and has given itself eyes and a face pattern. It appears to have two tower-like structures on its back which look very similar to its arms, and it has no legs. Ability Not only does it have the power to cause minor earthquakes, but it has the ability to throw large rubble, large items, or spore bombs at a maximum of two hundred meters away, just short of the distance of two football fields, though with all this power comes great drawback; Sand Castles are either very slow or practically immobile. Red Sand (EV3B > EV4B) The next evolution for Quick Sands to transform into reapers rewarded to them one year after infection. Synopsis A ghastly foe, Red Sands are essentially ghouls with bloodstained claws and features that scream of danger, granting a name to be commonly known for. It is hands-down one of the deadliest Sandshroom variants. Appearance Red Sands are reapers with blood red claws and an ice blue stare. They are also given bone masks and featherless wings for a bigger impact on the reaper theme they were blessed with. Ability Red Sands are bloodthirsty speed demons that commonly prefer a quick and painless fight. Their sharp claws are livid with murder when paired with their extreme speed and mobilty, and they usually spit on their claws to add a poisonous effect. They can even use their wings to boost them up into the air for an effective double jump or to act as a brake for a long fall; A shame that their fragile bodies can't take many hits before death. Sand Man (EV4 > EV5) The final evolution for both Sand Castles or Red Sand who have proven their worth by not dying for fifty years. Only one Sand Man is permitted, and only one Sand Man exists.